


Hanzo and Genji Shimada/Jesse Mccree Timelines

by nimro



Series: Heart in a Cage, Not on a Sleeve [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimro/pseuds/nimro
Summary: Using the animated shorts, Overwatch Wiki, and some guesswork I've created a rough timeline for the "Heart in a Cage, Not on a Sleeve" series but I wanted to share it because as close to canon as I think we're going to get. I did use the Recall short for Mccree's age so he is the same age as Hanzo (38 y/o in game) because Blizzard's fucked up Mccree's age too many times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is a rough estimate! I've starred any events that are canon but complete guess work for where on the timeline they would be and double starred my own plot points/headcanons
> 
> Timeline does mention some character death and canon events
> 
> Edit: I just now realized the title implies that Genji/Mccree may be a couple and that is incorrect. The fic endgame is Hanzo/Mccree

Omnic Crisis Began: Genji 6, Hanzo/Mccree 8

**Shimada Mother Dies: Genji 8, Hanzo 10

**Mccree Family Gone: Mccree 12

*Mccree joined Deadlock: Mccree 14

Mccree joins Overwatch: Mcree 17

Omnic Crisis Ended: Genji 16, Hanzo/Mccree 18

**Genji first makes contact with Gabriel Reyes: Genji 18, Hanzo/Mccree 20

*Genji Murdered: Genji 22, Hanzo 24

*Hanzo Left Clan: Hanzo 24

*Genji Joined Blackwatch: Genji 24, Mccree 26

Retribution Event (Venice): Genji 28, Mccree 30

*Genji met Zenyatta: Genji 28

**Genji Joined Overwatch/Blackwatch Unoffically Disbanded: Genji 29

*Mccree Leaves Overwatch: Genji 29, Mccree 31

Storm Rising (Havana): Genji 30 

Overwatch Disbanded: Genji 30, Hanzo/Mccree 32

**Mccree and Hanzo meet: Hanzo/Mccree 35

*Genji Fully Forgives Hanzo: Genji 32, Hanzo 34 

*Dragons Short: Genji 35, Hanzo 37 

Winston Recalls: Genji 36, Hanzo/Mccree 38 (current ages)

**Hanzo Joins OW: Genji 36, Hanzo/Mccree 38


	2. Jesse Mccree Character Timeline - With Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly cannon timeline, assuming the game takes place in 2076

2038 - Born (sometime late in the year?)  
2045- Age 8, Omnic Crisis begins  
2050- Age 12, Family is gone  
Jesse forced to go to public school, meets Ashe  
2052- Age 14, Mccree joins Deadlock  
2055- Age 17, Mccee joins Overwatch/Blackwatch  
2056- Age 18, Omnic Crisis ends  
2064- Age 26, Mccree and Genji meet  
2068- Age 30, Paris Retribution takes place  
Blackwatch Disbanded, Mccree defaults to Overwatch  
Mccree loses his arm in accident   
2069- Age 31, Mccree unofficially leaves Overwatch and does not say goodbye to anyone  
Mccree wonders the world, trying to find a new purpose in life since he had spent the last 14 years in Blackwatch. Genji is the only person he keeps in touch with.  
2070- Age 32, Mccree hears through a newscast that Overwatch is now illegal and he has to go into hiding now that he is no longer protected by the organization. Mccree loses touch with Genji  
2073- Age 35, Hanzo and Mccree meet in a bar and have a brief shared connection  
2076- Age 38, Mccree receives the recall message made by Winston  
The Reunion short takes place and Mccree frees Echo from the train


	3. Hanzo Shimada Timeline - With Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat cannon timeline, assuming that the game takes place in 2076

2038- Born (probably in April?)  
2040- Age 2, Genji is born  
2045- Age 8, Omnic Crisis begins  
Hanzo begins to learn archery   
2048- Age 10, Shimada mother dies  
2056- Age 18, Omnic Crisis ends  
2062- Age 24, Hanzo attempts to murder Genji  
Hanzo leaves Hanamura and denounces the Shimada name  
2073- Age 35, Hanzo and Mccree meet in a bar and have a brief shared connection  
2075- Age 37, Dragon’s short, Hanzo now knows that Genji is alive   
2076- Age 38, Genji contacts Hanzo about Overwatch as a way for Hanzo to receive the redemption he has wanted. Hanzo joins.


	4. Genji Shimada Timeline - With Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat cannon timeline, assuming that the game takes place in 2076

2040- Born (probably in December?)  
2045- Age 6, Omnic Crisis begins  
Hanzo begins to learn archery   
2048- Age 8, Shimada mother dies  
2056- Age 16, Omnic Crisis ends  
2062- Age 22, Hanzo attempts to murder Genji  
Blackwatch rescues Genji and brings him back to their base  
2064- Age 24, Genji has been rebuilt enough that he joins Blackwatch  
2068- Age 28, Paris Retribution  
Blackwatch disbands  
Genji joins Overwatch  
Genji meets Zenyatta on a mission  
2070- Age 30, Havana Storm Rising  
Overwatch becomes illegal  
Genji flees to Nepal to become Zenyatta’s full time student  
2072- Age 32, Genji fully forgives Hanzo  
2075- Age 35, Dragon’s short, Hanzo now knows that Genji is alive   
2076- Age 36, Genji receives Winston’s recall message  
Paris Null Sector event? Genji now wears clothes   
Genji joins Overwatch  
Genji contacts Hanzo about Overwatch as a way for Hanzo to receive the redemption he has wanted.   
Hanzo joins Overwatch


End file.
